Unlikely Love
by StotusElite558
Summary: Two unlikely souls find each other. One looking for love, the other revenge. Can an innocent Felicity change the mind of a certain dark Mercenary?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Two unlikely souls find each other. One looking for love, the other revenge. Can an innocent Felicity change the mind of a certain dark Mercenary?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DC characters.

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning of Unlikely souls**

Felicity dropped her purse in the passenger seat of her car with a light sigh. Closing the door and starting the car Felicity leaned back in her seat till she met the headrest. Fluttering her eye's closed she rolled her neck slowly easing the tension away.

"Hello Felicity."

The thick Australian accent rang clearly in the silence. Felicity opened her eyes in a flash her lips parting in realization. Turning around quickly, her blonde ponytail whipping behind her, Felicity swallowed and looked down the barrel of Slades' pistol. Sitting casually as one could with a gun pointed at Felicity Slade quirked his lip slightly.

"Drive."

Slowly turning around Felicity gripped the steering wheel with both hands. Blowing out a short breath she leaned forward starting the car. It hummed to life and slowly she began to navigate her way out of the club parking lot. Slade leaned back comfortably in the backseat of the car. Felicity dared a quick glance at her rearview mirror, catching Slade's dark bronze gaze. Quickly adverting her eyes Felicity opened her mouth.

"I know who you are and Oliver will find me before you get anything out of me." Felicity hoped her voice sounded as strong as she thought it did.

"I don't need to interrogate you Mrs. Smoak, I just need to buy some time. Slade replied, his plans already well thought out. Whatever Oliver decides to do, I will be ten steps ahead of him." Slade promised his voice low and deep.

Felicity tried to ignore the cool shiver that ran down her spine as her heart beat faster. She had no doubt in her mind that this man's promise was inaccurate.

**Author Notes:**

First chapter up. Please R and R


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Two unlikely souls find each other. One looking for love, the other revenge. Can an innocent Felicity change the mind of a certain dark Mercenary?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DC characters.

Chapter 2

**Hideout**

Felicity slowed the car to a complete stop. Turning the car off, she leaned forward till her chest hit the steering wheel. Looking upward with her wide blue eyes she took in the sight of the dilapidated warehouse in the middle of who knows where.

"Put this on and cover your eyes." Felicity looked to her left, Slade had opened her car door with a black blindfold in his hand. Felicity's eyes trailed down to the black cloth then back to Slade's passive unreadable face.

"You've got to be kidding me." Felicity put up her hands in protest. "Who even blindfolds people anymore when their kidnapped? I've already seen the warehouse. A blindfold is useless."

The sly smirk that crossed Slade's features made Felicity uncomfortable again." I have my reasons." He responded while Felicity reluctantly took the blindfold removing her glasses carefully, and began to wrap the black cloth around her eyes.

"You may know where we are right now Miss Smoak, but I can assure you won't be able to recognize your future whereabouts."

"Sounds lovely. If you know, it's not a warehouse. Or some forgotten island." Felicity quipped distractively as she felt around the car door for any source that could guide her to stand on her feet.

Felicity recoiled slightly at Slade's cold touch as he grasped her hand to help guide her to her feet. Felicity walked forward unsteadily.

"This was not a good day to wear heels. I better not twist my ankle. Or worse break a heel. You do know some 42 percent of women have had accidents in their heels." Felicity held on firmly to Slade's hand as she pretty much willingly let him abduct her. In broad daylight of all times.

"You won't have to worry about your heels for too long." Felicity jumped and snapped her head in the direction of the Mercenary's voice that was set low for her ears only. He was awfully close to her. Suddenly Felicity felt a soft cloth cover her mouth and nose. The chemical pungent smell of Chloroform filled her airways. Fighting through the urge to become unconscious Felicity managed to curl up a fist and strike her attacker. But after exerting her last bit of energy to strike Felicity fell unconscious.

Slade held Oliver's unconscious IT specialists in his arm. He admired that she at least tried to put up a tiny bit of effort to defend herself. It not only proved she cared about her own life but that she wasn't trained in any defense whatsoever judging by her puny excuse of a punch. Slade wouldn't have to worry about her trying to escape. With the Mirakuru in his veins her punch almost tickled.

Two of Slade's dispensable lackeys pulled up with a screech in a black tinted van. One of the lackey's opened the back trunk door where Slade unceremoniously dropped Felicity in the back trunk.

"You know what to do." Slade reminded the men darkly.

**Author Notes:**

Chapter 2 is up. Planning on updating at least once or twice a week. Reviews and Follows are appreciated. Please R and R

~StotusElite558


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Two unlikely souls find each other. One looking for love, the other revenge. Can an innocent Felicity change the mind of a certain dark Mercenary?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DC characters.

Chapter 3

**Not a Warehouse or an Island **

Felicity blinked away the bleariness from her eyes as the sunlight dappled across her face. How long has she been out? With a mental sigh, Felicity managed to open both eyes clearly. Her new unexplored environment certainly wasn't some shabby warehouse or hellish island. Well, she could be on an island for all she knew. Dammit! Slade was right. I mean, why he wouldn't be. He said she wouldn't recognize her future whereabouts.

Perhaps she really was on that island. Then Oliver would know where to look. He could rescue her and she would gaze into his blue eyes. He would make her get tongue tied in the way she only did with him. Wow, Felicity really want to be tongue tied with him… Oh! Wait! She needed to focus. Felicity mentally slapped herself. First she needed to figure out where on earth Slade had taken her.

Felicity was sitting on a rather comfortable air mattress on the floor. This is what she must have been laying on while unconscious. Looking around the room studying every detail Felicity noted the room was dimly lit. Only one high window allowed light to creep into the room. It was a small room like an apartment room. The walls were a neutral tan color with white baseboards and a white ceiling. The mattress was the only object occupying the room besides her purse which was dumped at the end of her mattress.

Felicity leaned forward crawling toward the end of the mattress. A sharp throbbing pain shot through her left wrist. Felicity yelped in pain grabbing her wrist. Carefully, as not to send another jolt of pain through her wrist, Felicity pulled up her sleeve revealing dark bruises around her wrist. The bruises stood out stunningly well against her skin. How did she hurt her wrist?

A hard knock on the oak wood door jolted Felicity out of her own thoughts. Franticly searching for her glasses Felicity dumped her purse on the floor, scattering her contents all over she located her glasses and put them on. Rushing to the door Felicity calmed her erratic heart rate. Hand on the doorknob Felicity opened the door and then quickly pulled her sleeve down to cover up her bruises.

"Hey!" Felicity said slightly out of breath. Slade eyed her suspicious. Felicity tried not to advert her eyes away and leaned on her right shoulder casually to tone down any suspicious behavior. Slade strolled casually past Felicity still dressed in the suit he wore when he kidnapped her. He seemingly appeared to admire her current living quarters.

"Hope you're comfortable with your new living arrangements." Slade commented. Felicity leaned off the door crossing her arms also admiring the room.

"Well it's certainly not what I expected from someone like you." She crossed her arms together.

"Someone like me…" Slade's dark eyes twinkled amused. "You don't even know half of my story." He approached Felicity like a predator cornering its prey. Felicity took a step back, her back meeting the wall, trapped.

"Why don't you tell me? From what I hear you weren't always so bad."

Slade put one hand firmly on the wall beside Felicity's head, setting his jaw firmly. For one eerie moment he just stared her down the amusement gone from his eyes and replaced by something dark.

"What do you know of me? Has Oliver told you anything about the island?" Slade's voice was dangerously calm. Felicity shifted slightly uneasy.

"Well no…" she answered cautiously. Felicity had a feeling she was treading in thin water.

"And why do you think that is?" Slade pushed in a rough hoarse tone. Felicity was very uneasy now.

"He uhh, he doesn't want to talk about it. Err actually…" Felicity closed her eyes with a groan at her stupidity. "He doesn't speak about it I mean."

Felicity let out her breath which she had no idea she had actually been holding in as Slade leaned away and let his arm relax sliding down the wall. He knew why Oliver never talked about the island. It's because he killed Shado.

"I admire that you tried to put up a fight, before you slipped into unconsciousness." Slade complimented. Felicity stared at him trying to detect a note of sarcasm. Surprisingly there was none. Felicity wasn't stupid. She knew she couldn't fight. Biting her lip Felicity looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Yep! All I got for trying to protect myself is a broken wrist." She lazily lifted her arm up indicating her injured wrist.

"Let me inspect it." Felicity pressed her lips together feeling uneasy again. Slade seemed to have this effect on her. But he should! After all he was a mercenary bent on exacting revenge on the Queen family. Well really, just Oliver. Slade approached her, and Felicity had no other choice but to let him check her wrist. It was an order not an option.

Slade's fingers were cold like before and Felicity restrained herself from flinching. He carried his actions like a man that knew exactly what he was doing. Felicity found herself staring at his eye patch. Didn't Oliver mention something about taking it out with an arrow? The image in her mind was quiet gory so Felicity tried to focus on her wrist. She squeaked when Slade applied pressure to it.

"If you keep throwing a punch like that you'll ruin your wrist permanently." He noted. "It's sprained not broken." He released her wrist and Felicity cradled it gently. The coldness of his touch subsiding away.

"Lucky me." Felicity murmured with a small smile. Seeing that Slade was not amused she straightened her face.

"I'll teach you how to throw a punch. I don't need you breaking your wrist permanently." Felicity blinked taken aback. She snorted lightly.

"Aren't you worried that next time I might knock you out?" This time Slade laughed. It was deep and cold but there was a little amusement beneath it all.

"I can handle a punch. Especially with the mirakuru merged inside of me. I don't think you'll try that anytime soon anyways." Slade turned his broad back to her and began to exit the room.

"The door will be locked at all times. If you need something knock. I'll get someone to retrieve ice for your bruise. It will help the swelling." Slade's voice was once again impassive yet professional.

The door shut with a loud creak and Felicity heard the distinctive sound of a lock setting.

**Author Notes:**

Chapter 3 enjoy! I will definitely try to have lengthier chapters. The reason I started out so small was to test out the idea of my story. You can expect longer chapters in the future. Reviews and Follows are greatly appreciated. Please R and R

~StotusElite558


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Two unlikely souls find each other. One looking for love, the other revenge. Can an innocent Felicity change the mind of a certain dark Mercenary?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DC characters.

Chapter 4

** False Hope**

It has been a day and half since Felicity had been locked away in the small room Slade provided for her. As soon as Slade had left her alone after inspecting her wrist Felicity immediately searched for a way to contact team arrow.

With high hopes, Felicity raced to the side of the mattress and looked back over her messy contents of her purse. No phone, no tablet, and definitely no computer. Of course! Why would Slade allow her to have any access to electronics. Defeated Felicity sat on her knees and scanned around the room again with her blue eyes.

Still Felicity found nothing of use to her escape from the psychopath bent on revenge.

"Ughh this is just my luck." Felicity huffed falling limp onto the mattress. Immediately the sunlight glared into her eyes through her glasses causing her to blink rapidly against the light.

"The window!" Felicity practically shouted aloud running towards it. She let her fingers run across the window pane searching for any lock or nook. Felicity's mouth suddenly shaped into an "O" as an idea hit her. Racing breathlessly back to her purse and back to the window Felicity uncapped her pink lipstick and began to write.

A loud knock on the door made Felicity jump, her exclamation point ending in a scribble. Quickly hiding the lipstick Felicity sat back down on the bed, her cheeks burning red as if she was a kid who had been caught stealing candy.

Interesting enough, Slade came back into her room. His dark eyes seemed to penetrate into hers as if he knew something she didn't. Honestly Felicity wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"I'm glad to see you haven't quiet given up." Slade's gaze moved to the window. The word "HELP" was written in her bright pink lipstick. Felicity pushed her glasses up the ridge of her nose.

"I'm not going to give up till I'm on my last dyeing breath." Slades lip quirked and his dark eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement.

"How honorable." He replied gravelly. A bag landed next to Felicity. She picked it up the contents were cold to her touch." I am sure you can figure out what to do with that, survivor." Slade turned on his heels and left the room just like before the lock to her current prison clicked shut.

Now a day and a half later Felicity examined her wrist. The bruises were less noticeable and the swelling had gone down. The ice had helped numb the pain for a number of time. But now it had melted. Felicity was bored out of her mind. Slade would let her out a few times a day to use the bathroom or to bring her food and water. Other than that Felicity was confined to her room.

She was sure Oliver, Diggle, and Sarah were searching for her. But Slade is not one of the simple minded criminals they usually went after. He was smart and always several steps ahead. Even Felicity could hardly track him. Slade was just that good.

Felicity paced around the small room. Her stomach growled lightly and fate have that Slade walked through the door right in that moment, a bag of food in hand. Felicity didn't wait for formalities and surprised Slade when she literally yanked the bag of food from his hand opening it hungrily diving into the food.

"You're welcome." Slade watched her as she dug in.

"Hmm." Felicity hummed over a mouthful of food. Slade left the room closing the door. Shoving another mouthful of food in her mouth Felicity's eyes suddenly grew wide. Swallowing the food in one gulp. Felicity wiped the corner of her mouth with her wrist and ran to the door. The familiar click of the lock she heard often didn't resound when Slade had walked out.

"No way…" Felicity hardly breathed as she tried the door knob. The door opened effortlessly revealing the dim hallway she knew little of. Could Slade be letting her go? He did kidnap Thea for a short period of time allowing her the freedom to stay or leave. Felicity looked out in the hall leaning her frame on the doorway. Her ponytail swayed silently behind her as she scanned the hall for any sign of Slade. It was empty.

Felicity took a deep breath beginning to tiptoe effortlessly across the floor. She was getting away. Halfway down the hall Felicity looked back over her shoulder. The breath was knocked out of her as Felicity collided with something solid.

Thick arms wrapped around her slender frame and Felicity found herself staring at the eye patch of her captor.

"Almost escaped." Slade mused. "Did you know Miss. Smaok that when you give false chance to someone they begin to believe they have hope." Felicity struggled in Slade's grasp though it was useless.

"Scientist conducted an experiment with rats. They would release the rat in a pool of water forcing the creature to swim. Without taking the rat out of the water it would last twenty minutes before it drowned."

"Lovely." Felicity commented giving up her struggles relaxing in Slade's surprisingly comfortable grasp. His hot breath tickled her skin as he spoke lowly in her ear.

"But, when the scientist let the rat swim and then take it out of the water right before it drowned, it had hope. The scientist would put the rat back in the water and it would swim again. The scientist would save it three more times before it would finally drown. The difference is the rat that had the false hope of being saved every time it was about to drown, swam 80 minutes alone to survive because it had hope that the scientist would save it."

Slade forced Felicity to walk back into her small room. Grabbing the doorknob his face eerily calm and serious Slade pinned Felicity down with his gaze.

"I hope your survivor spirit hasn't died, because this is only the beginning."

**Author Notes:**

Chapter 4 enjoy! Sorry for the delay. Apparently I was going on vacation for Thanks Giving break and had no idea till the day before. Oddly enough the hotel had no internet. Please R and R

~StotusElite558


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Two unlikely souls find each other. One looking for love, the other revenge. Can an innocent Felicity change the mind of a certain dark Mercenary?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DC characters.

Chapter 5

** Just a Pawn**

Slade liked her. She had wit. And smarts when it came to technology. Slade himself was impressed. While she was trapped inside the room he made sure to remove all electronics and any communication to the outside.

The technology this IT had was slightly puzzling even to Slade himself. He was no hacker. But Slade didn't need to be one. He is steps ahead of team arrow. He knew Oliver's secret location, where he lived, and the location of all those he cared for. In good time he would strike him where it hurt. Till he was on his knees begging to be killed.

Slade shrugged his fine tailored suit jacket off his powerful shoulders. A smirk was plastered on his face. The feeling of success and pride bloomed high inside him. Paying a visit to Sara's sister proved to be effective. Slade felt laughter bubbling inside himself. Here he was exacting his righteous revenge on Queen and he did it by gossiping. Spilling secrets.

"Oliver Queen is the Arrow."

Slade huffed in amusement recalling the five words that would exact a major role in Oliver's demise. Tossing his tie on the bed and unbuttoning his undershirt, he strode over to the impressive camera set up he placed in his private quarters.

Cameras were angled in Oliver's home, his hideout, and Queen Consolidated. But Slade's focus was set purely on the small screen containing cameras in Slade's undercover hideout in Felicity's room. Its quarter till midnight and the blonde was already in bed. Slade leaned in forward hands on the desk. Unrecognizable hushed words could be heard from her sleeping form. Slade focused on the noise but the camera didn't pick up that well on audio because it was so low. Who was she talking to?

Felicity felt her heart practically jump out of her chest as she sat up on the mattress. The door had burst open and Slade came in with a long katana and a half unbuttoned white dress shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Felicity breathed holding a hand to her chest as she tried to calm her drastically high heart rate down.

"Who were contacting?" Slade's eyes were narrowed and his words came out scarily calm and accusing.

"I wasn't contacting anyone. Especially when a certain someone took all my connections away, remember?" Slade's expression remained the same. Felicity clicked her tongue moving to lean her back against the wall and rub her eyes. "Why did you think I was talking anyways? I haven't gotten to the point of lunacy yet. Sorry to disappoint. I may have been sleep talking because I do that a lot. Hopefully nothing embarrassing came out." Felicity pressed her lips together stopping her babbling. "So, why did you come in here again?" Felicity eyed the sword and his half undressed state with a long yawn.

Slade eyed her back. His dark brown eyes grew darker. The thin top sheet that Felicity initially had protectively around her form was momentarily forgotten about as she stretched with her yawn. Her thin tank top rode up revealing her flawless smooth skin. Her stomach was flat and Slade could see part of her ribcage protruding before she stopped stretching and put her arms down.

"You know what, I don't care why you came. I hope Oliver breached your security system. It's pretty outdated. Wouldn't be too hard. I could do it with my eyes closed. Or when I'm asleep…like I was five minutes ago…" Felicity waited for the hint to set in.

"Oliver wouldn't know the first thing about hacking. Trust me. Everything that he is today is because of me." Slade relaxed his muscles. "Sorry to interrupt the sleep talk."

"Its fine," Felicity flicked her hand at him preparing to go back under the sheet. "Sort of. I just need a lot of rest. You know being kidnapped and all, I don't know what to expect. Especially when Oliver comes to rescue me. Felicity sighed really pushing the point of being rescued. She wasn't sure if Slade heard her because the door locked in mid-sentence.

"Whatever." Felicity laid her head down on her pillow. He checks on me way too much. "Oliver's going to come." She said more to reassure herself than anything else. He would find her. It was just taking a while. Without his expert IT things would run a little slower naturally. Satisfied with her thoughts Felicity felt herself falling asleep again.

Slade placed his weapon away carefully with the rest of his suit. His mask seemed alive. Staring back at him with one eyehole. Ever since he had the mirakuru Slade couldn't figure out why his eye refused to heal. Turning his back on the mask that seemed to stare into the depths of his soul he went to wash his face. Running cool water and removing his eye patch Slade washed it off. The coolness of the water made all his thoughts retreat into darkness. Turning off the cold water with the squeal of the handle he dried his face off with a towel and put on his eye patch back on.

Yet again he paused to look into his reflection. Although this was his true face. No mask. No games. Just himself.

"I wish someone could see...," Slade spoke gently, trailing off into a hushed whisper that was no louder than released breath. His hand ghosted briefly over his eye patch before he clenched it into a fist.

"Oliver will pay. All in good time." Shado's apparition spoke laying a hand on Slade's shoulder.

"He will." Slade assured to himself. Watching his and Shado's reflection in the mirror.

"As soon as we know Oliver is following the trail we can get rid of that burden." Slade's knuckles turned white as he clenched the sides of the sink.

"She's just a pawn in the game." Slade's voice was hoarse recalling the moment in Felicity's room.

"A pawn that can ruin our game. Pawns become queens when they reach the end of the line." Shado's disembodied voice spoke lowly. "Don't ruin us." Shado pleaded her fingers hovered just over Slade's cheek before she disappeared with a small smile.

**Author Notes:**

Chapter 5 enjoy! Decided to focus a little more on our favorite Mercenary. Tell me what you think! Please R and R

~StotusElite558


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Two unlikely souls find each other. One looking for love, the other revenge. Can an innocent Felicity change the mind of a certain dark Mercenary?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DC characters.

Chapter 6

** Without a Heart**

Felicity looked down at her hands randomly fumbling with her fingers not able to hold Slade's gaze back. It had been roughly two weeks since being kidnaped, and about two days since Slade randomly burst in her room randomly at night. Felicity still was confused about that whole ordeal. Now Slade seem to pop in whenever he felt like just to check up on felicity. "What really happened on that island when you were with Oliver? Sometimes I feel like Oliver doesn't tell me anything because I'm too weak to handle it or something." Felicity wrapped her arms securely around herself then Felicity snorted, "Which in itself is absurd! Especially with everything I've done and been through with team arrow. I even got shot! It left a scar so I have proof. Yet no matter what I do or how many times I prove I am just as valuable as everyone else Oliver just doesn't trust me with anything!" Felicity threw up her hands defeated and then sighed venting out she gazed at Slade who had simply listened to her rant.

"It seems Oliver underestimates you too much Ms. Smoak." Felicity felt her insides twist in a funny way listening to her last name role off her captors silver tongue.

Felicity murmured. "Say, we should make a deal. You come visit me every day at this time for at least an hour and just tell me about the island." Felicity felt her heart flutter with hope. Maybe Slade would indulge her but his unreadable expression made her slightly uneasy. He was always so stoic. His dark eyes bored into her own. "You know, I think I've hit Stockholm syndrome. I guess I've been bored. You know, not having any access to the outside world or any contact with anyone for that matter."

"The island," Slade's deep accented voice cut through the silence interrupting Felicity's thoughts making her hold in her breath. "Is where my life on hell began..."

Nor Slade or Felicity really knew how much time had passed by but Slade had already told her a good chunk of how he arrived at the island and met Oliver attempting to almost

kill him when the boy found his secret hideout.

"Wait, let me get this straight." Felicity fluttered her eyelids closed and shook her head, trying to decipher the information Slade had given her. He had to admit her quirky habits were amusing. "Oliver was led to your hideout. You almost kill him and then suddenly you're training the next day like two peas in a pod? Well, a half plane pod more like." Felicity joked.

"It was an unusual day under unusual circumstances." Slade provided. Which was the truth.

Over the course of the week for some unknown reason Slade found himself visiting Felicity in the evenings whenever he found himself not busy. Something about her curiosity about wanting to know his past made him feel drawn in. Perhaps it was because he felt lonely, or was so far planned ahead for any situations involving the arrow he had nothing else to do. Or it could be he could only last so long around those simple minded idiots Sebastian Blood and Isabel Rochev.

One night, sitting in the chair Slade decided to leave in Felicity's room because of their meetings, Slade realized he was getting to the end of sharing his past on the island. In fact, Felicity would be one of the very extremely limited people to know the truth. That Oliver had killed Shado. She would understand why he had to keep his promise and destroy everything Oliver held dear.

"Why do you keep going to her?" Shado's apparition asked accusingly that night in his head as he prepared to go down and visit his blonde acquaintance. "She won't understand! No one ever does or ever will. The sooner you realize this the better you will be." Shado consoled.

"Maybe, just this once, you don't understand." Slade answered his dark bronze gaze grew unfocused and he paused all movements. "She listens and hears me...While I am shunned by others. Felicity understands." Slade admitted while Shado rolled her eyes.

"First name basis now? No one will understand like me, love." Her voice was smooth. "You go and tell her how Oliver killed me and you see if she still 'listens and understands' then!" Shado's apparition faded away.

Felicity straightened up quickly and stroked a stray hair behind her ear as she heard the door unlock. Smoothing out the sheets to the mattress she folded her hands and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Hey! How was work?" Instantly felicity mentally cringed." That was...a dumb question err, never mind." She shook her head dismissively. So stupid.

"My day consisted of payback and more plans Ms. Smoak." Slade shut the door and strode to the chair resting and relaxing his posture as he took a seat. He saw no threat with Felicity.

"Sounds...productive!" Felicity offered with an awkward smile. "So," she clapped her hands together and stood up swiftly but then reminded herself to try and not be too excited. "You left off at Oliver injecting something into you?" She pressed. How could she not be excited when she was learning anything and everything about this mysterious island. Watching Slade tell her the stories about the island she could see his eyes light up with merriment sometimes when he would mention some crazy plan he and Oliver would come up with, often almost ending up with one of them either injured or almost dying. But Felicity could also could see pain and deep hurt of when he mentioned Shado which was hardly at all surprisingly. Felicity supposed it was a really touchy subject and didn't push him.

"Yes." Slade's voice was quiet and Felicity wondered what new evidence he was about to reveal to her. "Whatever Oliver injected in me, it brought out the second most painful experience I had ever had. My heart beat so hard and I was paralyzed by the pain. It even hurt to breathe. Everything was mute to my ears. Oliver was yelling at me. Shado's hands were gripping my shoulders. But I couldn't hear."

Felicity stood still not even knowing how to react to Slade's story. She decided to keep her mouth shut before she ruined everything with some stupid comment. Honestly her idea was to try and act like she was Slade's friend. But after getting to know his past Felicity really was feeling more empathy for him. However, she kept pushing her feelings away she was part of team arrow till the end. Slade stood up to his full height and turned his back on Felicity his voice more thick. He folded his hands behind his back making his already broad shoulders seem bigger.

"I didn't know what was happening. Blood red was beginning to fill my vison so…I told Shado what I wished to tell her all along. Then my vision went from red to black. I don't know if I died or if I only black out. But I do remember feeling more alive than ever. Gunshots in the distance alerted me to where the others might be. Every moment I made was surreal. It passed by in a blur. It was all for nothing, when I finally reached the others…Oliver's hands were stained in her blood! Her dead lifeless body in his arms. He killed her." Slade's voice was strangled by now and Felicity could practically see him trembling with rage. Similar to Roy whenever he got too furious. Effects of the mirakuru.

"Ms. Smoak, I am often left wandering at the end of the day if what I am doing is right. All this revenge and hate built towards Oliver. I know my actions seem inhuman to most. I can understand why. I haven't felt alive since Shado died. My heart failed as soon as hers did. When Shado falls into peace after Oliver's death…" Felicity still felt unsettled whenever Slade mentioned Oliver's demise. "Then I'll join her. My heart is already gone."

"Actually, no it isn't." Slade's head inclined toward Felicity. Slade almost forgot she was present with him. Felicity unfolded her arms as she walked toward him. "You see for a heart to actually be gone you wouldn't have a beat. I bet you still have one you just haven't felt it in a while." Felicity was now within arm's reach of Slade. "Sometimes people have to remind themselves of what they have before it's really gone."

Felicity somehow found the courage to rest her hand briefly on Slade's chest over his suit jacket. A hard thud met her palm. It even actually surprised Felicity with the force of the beat. It only made since that it was mirakuru. "That's a sure heartbeat there if I ever felt one!"

Slade marveled the fact that this girl had the guts to make any physical contact with him. Her hand was soft and warm. He could feel the heat of her hand through his clothes shocking his cold body to the core. She was right. Slade found himself watching Felicity wet her pink lower lip with her tongue. The sudden urge to caress her smooth skin of her exposed neck was tempting. Slade resisted.

Felicity could feel Slade's muscles ripple beneath his shirt. She looked up at his face and quietly drew her hand away, but Slade's much larger hand grasped ahold of hers. The chill of his hand mixing with her warm one. His towering form began to lean forward and Felicity felt her heart skip a beat…

**Author Notes:**

Chapter 6 enjoy! Please R and R

~StotusElite558


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Two unlikely souls find each other. One looking for love, the other revenge. Can an innocent Felicity change the mind of a certain dark Mercenary?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DC characters.

Chapter 7

** Grand Event**

Felicity was paralyzed in the assassin's gentle grip that could turn deadly at any unpredictable moment. Slade was hovering over her making Felicity feel smaller and less helpless than she already was. A weird feeling began to stir in Felicity's stomach. Was this love? Or a mutual attraction? It had to be. Felicity tried to convince herself but the more she tried to convince herself the less true it seemed to be.

Felicity blinked and shook her head when she realized Slade had stopped just enough distance from her face to be close but not uncomfortably close. His lips were moving and Felicity realized she had missed everything he said, completely zoning out.

"What?" Felicity squeaked dumbly feeling a blush burning across her cheeks.

"I asked, if you would join me as my date to a nice gathering?" Slade asked again in a smoky tone. Felicity smiled slightly when she caught an amused glint in his visible dark glinting eye.

"Are you asking me or do I not have a choice?" Felicity joked. Slade leaned back shoving his hands in his dress pants while his smile grew broader. "I guess I'm going then." Felicity sighed good naturedly. "I will need something to wear though."

Slade frowned. He hadn't actually thought about this all the way through which was strange. He was always prepared ahead of time for anything and everything. He had been planning to bring Felicity to this function for days yet he hadn't given thought to what she would wear.

"I could always just wear what I have on." Felicity offered. "But you did call it a 'nice gathering'." Slade turned on his heel to exit the room.

"I'll take care of it." He promised distractedly still pondering how something so essential could have slipped his mind. With Slade's abrupt leave Felicity was left to ponder how to get ready for the gathering.

Felicity's heart jumped when the door opened. With a hand over her chest Felicity mentally kicked herself. Would she ever get used to Slade barging in her room.

"I brought you a dress to change in and some extra clothes for the future." Slade tossed a black duffel bag on the floor next to Felicity's feet. Pulling out his cell Slade checked the time. "You've got about an hour and a half to get ready." Felicity picked up the bag.

"How do you even know what size I wear? Or what looks good on me?" Felicity wondered aloud.

"Trust me," Slade called back already leaving to get ready himself and take care of a few things, "anything looks good on you." He muttered under his breath.

An hour later Slade was outside Felicity's room door. Sticking the key in the lock Slade was about to walk in but decided he would knock.

Felicity was actually kind of nervous. It wasn't because she was going out with her kidnapper/friend/ whatever Slade was to her. Which is weird because she should most certainly be upset that she didn't have a choice to go out with her abductor. However, Felicity wasn't one often asked out to nice parties and such with the upper class. She had done undercover work for team arrow of course but that was completely different. With team arrow she was on a mission. Now, well she was going out with an escort, with no mission, no contact to team arrow, and she would have to socialize. What would she even tell people that approached her? "Hello. Oh it's nice to meet you too! I'm Felicity and I'm here with a man that abducted me and has held me captive." The unexpected harsh knock on Felicity's door made her stop pacing across her room. When did she even start pacing? Smoothing out her red dress and folding her glasses Felicity told Slade to come in.

"Ready?" Slade questioned. Felicity nodded, her blonde wavy hair bounced. "Excellent! I do apologize in advance though." Felicity looked puzzled.

"Why?" Slade pulled out a black cloth.

"I have to take precautions." Felicity's face fell slightly.

"Right." She turned around. Slade slipped the dark blindfold over Felicity's eyes securing it with a knot. Felicity turned around slowly, arms out to steady herself. Almost tripping on her heels Felicity searched out for anything to hold on to grabbing Slade's suit jacket. Slade used a strong hand to grip her arm and hold her steady.

Felicity laughed awkwardly. "Kind of reminds me of the first time I came here. Being blindfolded and all. Great way to make a good impression on a girl." Felicity babbled awkwardly as she let Slade guide her around her unknown whereabouts.

After some trial and error Felicity made it out in one piece of wherever Slade imprisoned her. When Slade removed the blindfold Felicity was standing next to a very expensive and fancy looking car. It gleamed in the moonlight showing off its pearl silver finish. "Wow." Felicity admired it in awe. Felicity wasn't one for knowing cars but even she could tell this was a piece of art.

Slade opened the butterfly car door for Felicity who smiled sweetly and lowered herself into the dark leather passenger seat. Slade got in the drivers spot and the car's engine rumbled smoothly to life. Shifting the gears the couple was off to the gathering in no time.

Valet parking outside of one of Queen's nicest country clubs is where Felicity found herself. Intimidated by all the people who were most definitely respected high upper class Felicity was getting even more nervous super quick. Slade was already greeting people leaving Felicity to herself. Just as Felicity was thinking of heading to the bathroom to hide from all these people Slade appeared at her side.

Slade linked his arm with Felicity's. "I don't want my pretty date wandering around without me." Slade muttered quietly so only Felicity's ears could catch what he said. Slade's words were flattering and also disappointing at the same time. Of course Slade didn't trust her to wander around herself. She did consider somehow finding a way to contact Oliver. But Slade, of course, had already thought ahead of that. Apparently keeping by his side the whole time was how he would keep Felicity from contacting Oliver.

"So I'm obviously going to be with you the whole night." Felicity whispered back to Slade smiling kindly to an older couple that passed by who smiled and waved back. "But what am I supposed to say when people come up and ask me questions about me or you?"

"That won't be a problem." Slade answered smoothly. Having led them to a table of champagne Slade grabbed a glass for himself and one for Felicity.

"How can that not be a problem?" Felicity asked.

"I already worked things out. Everyone knows my date is mute due to a tragic accident. No one will be asking you anything and if they do I'll take care of it." Felicity stared at Slade not even comprehending what he said.

"Wait, are you serious? No one's going to believe that I'm talking to you right now and I am sure people have noticed." Slade sipped his Champagne casually.

"Well you can talk but you have a special voice modifier to help you speak. You're still self-conscious about speaking to people in public though. It's better for the people just not to speak to you at all." Felicity shook her head, blown away and slack-jawed.

"I can't believe people would fall for something so utterly ridiculous." Slade shrugged and offered his arm to Felicity again who rested her hand on the underside of his bicep.

For most of the night Felicity was hanging on the side of Slade's arm smiling at each and every person that Slade introduced her to. It wasn't a boring affair but Felicity was exactly enthusiastic about it either. There were all kinds of people gathered at the country club. Some of the richest families in queens, people from out of town, and many others. Towards the closing of the party people had cleared out a lot. Slade allowed Felicity to sit down at a table by herself for a bit.

Felicity was surprised Oliver wasn't at this party. Felicity actually discovered from listening to the conversations Slade was having with some of the other people that this was one of Queen's Consolidated grand events. However Felicity was and wasn't surprised that Oliver didn't show. He was too busy being the arrow. He didn't have time for his own parties. And he didn't have enough time for Felicity either it seemed.

Felicity mentally scolded herself. Oliver was her friend of course he had time for her. It's not Oliver's fault he didn't know she was out and about with Slade at one of his own parties. Apparently Felicity must have been showing her emotions on her face. Slade held out his hand to Felicity as if waiting for a handshake.

Felicity looked up at him quizzically. "You look lonely over here and I don't have much more patience to socialize with these boring imbeciles much longer." Slade vented.

"Are we leaving?" Felicity stood up half happy to leave and half disappointed she had failed to figure out a way to contact team arrow. Besides being out of that room she was always cooped up in was a relief.

"Not yet Ms. Smoak, I wanted to offer a dance." Felicity laughed lightly.

"Really? Why?"

"I have a beautiful lady on my arm might as well enjoy it." Slade spoke honestly. Felicity hesitantly put her hand in Slade's. She actually hadn't noticed before but there was a dance floor and quite a few couples were out on it dancing. But Slade and she weren't a couple. They were hardly even friends.

"I'm not so sure I'm good at dancing. I may break a few of your toes." Felicity joked.

"If you do I'm sure the mirakuru can heal them." Slade joked back seriously. Clearing her throat Felicity turned in front of Slade to face him. This was so not right. Why on earth would she dance with her captor?

Slade had a broad smile plastered on his face. He couldn't have seemed much happier that he was able to dance with her. It wasn't until Slade placed a light hand on Felicity's side that she realized the music playing was slow dancing music. Slade could sense that Felicity was uneasy as she put her hand on his upper arm and one in his hand.

"You put on very little make-up. It looks nice. Better than these older ladies that wish they were fifteen years younger who cake themselves with make-up in hopes of looking younger. It's disturbing."

"Well I only have less on because I had to make do with whatever I had in my purse. Which really isn't much just some blush, dark mascara… Oh! And my favorite pink lipstick. I never go anywhere without it…"Felicity slowed down her babbling and looked away from Slade shielding her bright blue eyes and biting her lower lip. "You probably don't care to hear about that. But uh- you look nice too. Not because you're wearing less make-up or anything. You don't wear makeup." Felicity was cringing inside. She just complimented her captor on his handsome appearance. What was wrong with her? It's just a mutual attraction Felicity reminded herself. She was lonely and here Slade was so it was only logic she found him attractive.

Slade's hand that grasped Felicity's waist moved to the lower part of her back where Slade applied a little more pressure bringing them closer together. "I enjoy hearing about something other than my own problems."

Felicity gave an unladylike snort that ended up being louder than she expected which caused a few couples to glance her way. Lowering her voice Felicity playfully mocked Slade "You have problems!"

"Everyone does." Slade replied quietly.

That's true. Felicity hummed unknowingly drawing closer to Slade as their slow dance continued. Slade was actually a surprisingly good dancer. Felicity only managed to butt heads with his foot once or twice. Perhaps it was because of his training background. All that work made him quick and deadly on his feet. It made sense to Felicity.

"Hey, how did you know my dress size? And this red color really suits me honestly. It reminds me of one of my dresses I own. But I haven't gotten the chance to where it yet. I don't go out to nice places that often." Felicity admitted.

"Well, you should know. It's yours. I went to your house to retrieve it. Slade laughed deeply amused that Felicity didn't even recognize her own clothing. Felicity was so close to Slade she could feel the deep rumble of laughter coming from Slade's chest. "I figured you would have something in your closet. I also took the chance to grab some other clothing. It must be uncomfortable wearing only what you have since you've arrived." Slade spoke quietly again his hot breath tickling against Felicity's skin causing goose bumps to stand out on her skin from the close proximity.

Felicity opened her mouth to say something back when a flash of someone familiar caught the corner of Slade's eye he interrupted her.

"Ah! Excuse me but this is one person I cannot miss speaking too." Slade removed himself from Felicity but she wrapped a hand on his arm.

"I'll come along." Felicity followed beside Slade.

"If you wish." Slade walked toward a man whose back was turned toward the couple. When they were in just a few feet away from the man turned around. Steel blue eye's flashed around the room almost urgently.

Felicity stopped walking entirely. What was Oliver doing here at one of his actual own events.

**Author Notes:**

Chapter 7 enjoy!Hope everyone had a good Holiday break and New Years. Please R and R

~StotusElite558


End file.
